parent heart ache
by blackrose8666
Summary: the anniversary of kagome's dads disappearance and inuyashas moms death both come up but what happens when naraku appears
1. secrets

i wish i owned inuyasha cause if i did id probably be rich and own every thing inuyasha and keep kikyo away from inuyasha but none of that is true so i obviously don't own inuyasha or any other characters

* * *

the gang was once again laying down for the night shippo and kirara were already curled up together asleep next to the fire miroku is laying down rubbing his face which now held (once again) sangos red hand print and sango is laying on the opposite side of the cave with a very angry look on her very red face the only ones not trying to sleep is kagome and inuyasha they had stopped in the cave not only because of all there travailing but also because it had begun to rain so both inuyasha and kagome were siting at the mouth of the cave watching it rain

_'i just realized inuyasha looks so much more peaceful when he watches the rain i wonder why' _thinks kagome watching inuyasha

inuyasha realizes shes watching him and stiffens back into his usual self "what are you looking at" he snaps

"oh nothing just admiring how peaceful you looked watching the rain why is that inuyasha" kagome asks and for a second it looked as though sadness crossed his face

inuyasha was caught off guard by the question and for a second all the memories of his childhood went through his mind all the memories with her

"hemp...i don't know what your talking bout" inuyasha says with no feeling in his voice at all which kinda scares kagome who's always used to him full of emotion normally anger but emotion none the less

"inuyasha are you OK i didn't mean to say anything wrong i was just curious you seemed peaceful almost at ease when our normally so stiff and cautious" kagome says a little uneasy inuyasha doesn't stay anything he just sits there almost slouched like he was exhausted "fine if your not going to talk to me then I'm going to bed"

"wait kagome..." inuyasha says grabbing her arm

"yes inuyasha" kagome says hopefully

"uh...um...never mind" and he lets go of her looking back out side with a sad expression now on his face

"inuyasha you know you can tell me anything ill keep it a secret if you want. you can trust me" kagome says looking at him softly

"i know just some things hurt to much to talk about" inuyasha says with sadness in his voice

"sometimes it helps to talk" kagome says siting next to him

"I'm not sure if i can i never have before why should i now" he says a little anger edging into his voice

"because before you didn't have friends now you do now you have people to talk to" kagome says taking his hand and looking into his eyes

"I'm sorry but i don't know if i can it hurts to much" inuyasha says looking away

"don't worry maybe you will one day but for now lets go to sleep its late kagome says tomorrow is a new day" kagome says laying in inuyashas lap knowing one he wouldn't be going to sleep any time soon and when he did he'd be in the same spot in the same position

inuyasha looks down at the girl in his lap and frowns _'tomorrow might be a new day but its the day i hate above all others'_

* * *

hey guys i hope you like this I think its one of the best I've ever written ill be updating every day so PLEASE REVIEW! and tell me if i need to fix any thing 


	2. dreams

_he sees a woman with long black hair and a beautiful face holding him in her arms singing to him as it rained_

_"mom" he says getting in a better position while still laying in her arms_

_"yes inuyasha" she says looking down at him _

_"mom will you be with me forever"_

_"now inuyasha you know no one lives forever especially humans but ill be with you for a very very very long time"_

_inuyasha thinks about this for a min then happy with the answer says "OK so can we go play in the rain now"_

_"no inuyasha it is time for you to go to bed"_

_yawning he says "but I'm not tired"_

_"then why are you yawning" she says _

_"I'm not I'm just breathing deeply" _

_"right well either way its off to bed with you"she says laying him in his bed and tucking him in_

_"mom"_

_"yes" she says before leaving_

_"i love you" he says then falls asleep_

_"i love you too honey"_

inuyasha opens his eyes a single tear running down his face he quickly wipes it away and looks down at the beautiful girl asleep in his lap

_----------------------------------------------------_

_she sees a man with long black hair hes cradling her in his arm singing their song and watching the rain_

_"daddy" she says snuggling up with him holding him close_

_"yes my sweet kagome" says the man looking down at her_

_"i love you"she says just because she felt like something was wrong inside of her_

_"i love you to"he says smiling _

_"you wont ever leave me will you" she says still snuggling up with him as if her life depended on it_

_he gives her a strange look "not for a very very very long time...y honey"_

_"no reason just wondering"she tries to sniffle a yawn but her dad notices _

_"it is time you finally went to bed"and as if on cue when he looks back down at her she is asleep in his arms_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

kagome wakes with a start tears running down her face it had been inuyasha who woke her up when she had begun to cry in her sleep

"kagome are you alright you were crying in her sleep" inuyasha says not even trying to hide the worry in his voice

kagome turns noticing inuyasha for the first time she couldn't help but smiling at the concern on his face "nothing inuyasha it was just a bad dream"

inuyasha gets close to her face holding it in his hand still looking concerned "then why are you still crying" he says with a slight smirk on his face wiping the tears away with his thumb

"oh i a..."she trails off not wanting inuyasha to know about her father but not knowing what to tell him

"kagome you realize just like you said earlier the same gos for me you can tell me anything" he says looking deep into her eyes their faces centimeters from each others

"and as you told me before some things hurt to bad to talk about" she says tears stinging the back of her eyes again

"well you don't have to talk if you don't cry any more but if you start crying you'll have to tell me whats wrong"

"fine but then you have to tell me about earlier" she says

"uh i don't know"

"come on if your going to make me talk you gotta talk to"

"ugh fine" he says knowing he wouldn't win then kagome stands up and runs outside inuyasha looks at her like shes nuts "what the hell are you doing have you completely fucking lost it"

"what dose it look like I'm doing I'm playing in the rain i haven't done it in a long time" then they both remember the last time they had done the last time either had saw their parents

kagome with out realizing it starts crying again inuyasha breaks out of his tranze and runs over and picks her up then starts walking over to the cave "no i don't want the others to wake up and see me crying" kagome says looking at him with pleading eyes so he runs and finds another cave to sit in he finally finds one he starts a fire real fast then looks at kagome

"start talking"

* * *

i hope that since your done with ch 2 that means you like but if you don't PLEASE REVIEW! and tell me how i can make it better 


	3. heart to heart

songrainy day by oleander (joyride)

* * *

kagome just sits there at first her tears stop and she looks at inuyasha "do i have to" she says not wanting to look him in the eyes

inuyasha reaches over and lifts her head so that they are looking each other in the eye "yes you do i told you if you cried you would have to tell me whats wrong and you cried so you have to talk"

"why do you care you've made me cry so many times before and you'll probably make me cry in the future" she says once again holding back tears

inuyasha looks at her hurt by the words she just said completely caught off guard it takes him a minuet before he can say any thing "kagome i care because i care about you how many times do i have to tell you that you mean the world to me"

"if that's true then tell me how you feel about me tell me if you love me" kagome says a single tear runs down her cheek

inuyasha brushes it away "ill tell you after we talk i promise but if you don't start i wont be able to"

kagome looks at him takes a shuddering breath and starts "today is the anniversary of the day my father died/disappeared"

"what" says inuyasha _'this is the first time I've ever heard anything about her father'_

"ten or eleven years ago my father went missing my mother thinking it would be easier if she on me told me that he died but a couple years ago i was going through the attic and i found some old newspaper clippings about my dad and how he disappeared when i confronted mom she told me how my father had went out one night to get something from one of the sheds and never came back"she stops to take a breath and to push the tears back and realize that inuyasha is in some sort of daze "inuyasha are you listening"

"of course I'm listening I'm just thinking about how yours is kinda similar to mine" he says _'to much alike for me'_

"do you think you could tell me a little before i go on I'm pretty much done" she says hoping for a break to calm her self

"i don't know kagome I've never talked about it before"he says

kagome can see the sadness in his eyes she takes his hand "now is as good a time as any"

he takes a deep breath "today is also the anniversary of my mothers death" he says looking away kagome squeezes his hand as if encouraging him to go on "just like your dad it happened twelve or thirteen years ago **(a/n just to make it clear inuyasha doesn't count the 50 years on the tree and they would both be 5 or 6 when all this happened to them) **but unlike you no one tried to keep the pain from me the exact opposite actually they killed her in front of me and would have killed me to if it hadn't been for sessoumouru its the only time i have ever been happy to see him at that point in time i had no idea i had a brother and all of a sudden he was saving me he had known all about me and at first i was sad that my mom had died but sessoumouru actually stayed around for a little while taught me how to fend for myself and told me about my mom and dads relationship the night he left i stopped him and asked why had saved me cause i was young but not stupid and and it didn't take a genius to tell he hated me you know what he said '_i saved you because when you are older and stronger I will be the one to kill you not some low life filthy human'_ that was when i had come to hate him but not because he said he was going to kill me but because he made humans sound like a disease my mother was the most caring most beautiful person I've ever seen she used to take me in her arms and watch the rain as she soung a song" inuyasha stops there

kagome looks at him and sees that hes on the verge of crying "inuyasha are you OK" she says concern in her voice

"yeah I'm fine guess now you know why I'm so happy when it rains it reminds me of my mother now finish telling me about your father" he says wanting to drop the subject of his mother

kagome notices the subject change but decides he told her way more than exspected so she allows it "my father used to do the same thing with me when ever it rained he would take me in his arms and carry me outside to sit on the porch and would sing the same song every time" kagome takes a breath and starts singing the soung she had memorized since the first time her dad sung it :

_Another rainy day  
Sunlight in your eyes  
I sleep the day away  
Without you by my side  
I wanna save the world  
I wanna save myself  
But I'm covered over gray  
Another rainy day_

inuyasha listened carefully loving the sound of her voice but also he recognizes the song with out thinking he starts to sing :

_Raise my hand and wave goodbye  
I tell myself I'll be alright  
Another hour I'll be sky high  
Doing my best to hold on tight  
I close my eyes and come back down  
Lose myself inside your smile  
And stay there for a while  
_

kagome had been so taken back by the fact inuyasha had started to sing that she had stopped singing (she also realized he was a really good singer) but soon she began to sing with him

_Another rainy day  
And all I have is time  
I waste the day away  
And watch the world go by  
You wanna save the world  
You wanna save yourself  
But you're covered over gray  
Another rainy day_

they sit there staring at each other in a comfortable silence until kagome finally says something "how did you know that song" she says

"it was the song my mom soung to me when i was little" he says not looking her in the eyes"she sung it to me the night she died right before she put me to bed she had promised to be with me for a long time but that didn't happen"

"it was the same with my father and i was sure that he wouldn't break his promise that i screamed at my mom when she told me he died" kagome started to cry again this time inuyasha pulls her into a tight hug kagome doesn't cry as long as before and when she stops inuyasha lifts her head and looks into her eyes again but this time she giggles a little

"what may i ask is so damn funny that you start laughing NOW" he says a little agitated as he emphasises the word now

"its just that i was thinking about how even before we met you were comforting" when she sees the confused look on his face she continues "after me and my mom had that argument i went to the tree where we first met**(a/n forgot the name of it sorry)** and hid in the branches till i fell out when i fell asleep"

inuyasha couldn't help but smirk at this _'she can always make me smile when i feel like dieing'_ he thinks admiring her beauty as she stairs at the rain she turns and lays in his lap

"all this crying has tired me out" she says snuggling up to him

"um kagome" he says hesitantly

"yes inuyasha"she says tired

"i wanted to answer your question from earlier before we fell asleep" he says hurriedly like he was about to loose his courage

"what question inuyasha" she says when it dawned on her and she flew up suddenly wide awake "inuyasha you don't have to answer it its OK i..." inuyasha puts a finger to her lips silencing her

"i want to answer it " he says moving his hand away and getting closer to her "kagome the way i feel for you is hard to explain the only thing i can say is"he takes a breath their faces now mere inches apart kagome's breath had suddenly gotten very fast "kagome I..."

suddenly naraku bursts out of no where and grabs kagome "follow me if you dare inuyasha but some one will die to night its up to you who that is" and that's all he says before he disappears

* * *

again i say PLEASE REVEIW! you can tell me its bad or awesome just tell me something 


	4. father

I'm so sorry i haven't updated i got grounded so i had to sneak to do this so its not as good as the other chapters but has a major plot twist

* * *

inuyasha rushes back to the other cave just long enough to tell the others that kagome was taken (by this point they were all awake) and ran off again in the direction that naraku scent was heading "naraku if you hurt her i swear ill make your last few minuets of life a living hell" inuyasha growls his face snarling

kagome

after naraku grabbed her she had tried getting away by kicking and hitting and summoning her miko powers but nothing worked but he eventually got irritated with all her moving so grinning he knocked her on the head causing her to pass out when she finally woke she was in a castle that smelled of rotting flesh bond with ropes and laying on the ground looking around she saw naraku ordering kagura to do some thing "now leave me i must speak with this winch before inuyasha and the rest of pests arrive"

"yes naraku" says kagura bowing and leaving the room with a glare on her face

"naraku what the hell do you want with me"kagome spits glaring at him with pure hatred

"my dear kagome don't tell me you haven't figured it out"when kagome says nothing he continues "I'm going to use you and kikyo to get inuyasha to show his weakness when he sees both of your dead bodies hell lose control of himself and wont pay attention when i come up and kill him he wont know what hit him"he finishes with his evil laugh

"then why haven't you killed me yet why are you telling me this"she says trying to stall for inuyasha for her life

"there are two reasons neither to which you'll want to hear one you'll find out soon enough" he says his smile growing larger at the thought of his plans

"tell me both that way ill know the reason why I'm letting inuyasha touchier you before you die"she says trying to sound as brave as her words

"fine then which ill tell you first is because I'm going to trick inuyasha into killing you with his own hands and second and your going to find out who i really am"he says still smiling

"i know who you are your a filthy weak ass HALF-DEAMON and before that you were a no good filthy half dead theft named onigumo" kagome says smirking back

naraku back hands her across the face but still smiles "oh my dear kagome you are so close but before i was onigumo i was a father of a girl and soon a baby boy i had a wife and my father before i was onigumo my name was uso" kagome is shocked by what she had just heard and naraku was smiling ear to ear "i was your father" he says laughing louder than ever

"the hell you are my father disappeared eleven years ago my father was nothing like you"

"ah yes i suppose I've changed quite a bit but i am your father about fifty-five years ago i went out to get our cat buyo when he jumped out and scared me so i fell backwards into the well it sent me back in time where i was poor and soon became a thief and for five years i went under the name onigumo and eventually i forgot about my past life that is until i met kikyo she looked so much like you that i remembered everything and i thought if i could have her then i could have my life back but she would not have me so i pitted her and inuyasha against each other and you know the rest"

kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing this couldn't be her father her father had been a kind and wonderful man not naraku the half demon who wouldn't give a second thought to killing millions of innocent people "no no no it cant be your j...just messing with my head there is no way in hell your my father there is a glitch in your story my father disappeared eleven years ago not fifty-five" she says smirking

"yes i thought of that to but i figured the well had meant for me to go farther back so i could fulfill my destiny and we would meet again now before i kill you and finish the jewel once and for all"

"if you are my father then why do you wish to kill me" she says trying to be strong but failing miserably

"simple really you were a mistake in the first place if not for you being born me and your wretched mother would have never married but i guess some good came from you being born such as me

being thrown into this world but no more questions i must prepare for inuyasha is approaching"

* * *

i know its a crazy twist but i couldn't help it it sounded so interesting please don't hate me for it I'm begging you to review 


	5. illusions

i am so sorry i haven't written first i got major brain block and then i had problems at school now my mom is moving to England on Sunday so i had a lot of drama and haven't had time to write but here you go

* * *

kagome-

"it cant be he cant be my father its impossible" kagome says heart broken by what she just learned "i cant think about this now inuyasha is in trouble i have to stop him"she works at the knots binding her wrists and finally breaks free praying she wasn't to late

* * *

inuyasha-

inuyasha is running though the forest following naraku sent "naraku if you hurt kagome at all i will kill you" inuyasha keeps mumbling they had been running for awhile and he could tell by the others faces they were starting to get worried just then he break through the trees into a field at the edge of the field there's a woman laying on the ground drenched in her own blood inuyasha recognizes the scent all to well he runs to her not noticing the others had disappeared "kagome"he mumbles when he first reaches her lifting her into his arms her body flinches at his words  
"inuyasha how could you you killed me i thought you cared about me" she says through gasps

"kagome i didn't do this to you i would..."hes cut off by her screaming at him

"yes you did naraku told you to chose between us and you chose her then killed me because you didn't want her taken again you didn't want HER in danger"

"kagome no it wasn't me i would never chose h..."

"inuyasha just admit it you killed me i have accepted it you love her and I'm just your shard detector i wish you luck"and she dies there  
inuyasha screams as a light glows and her body disappears the rest of the group burst through the trees at this point to see inuyasha on the ground crying and they immediately know whats wrong shippo starts bawling sango has tears coming down her face miroku begins to pray while taking shuddering breaths to keep from crying inuyasha suddenly stands up

"lets go"he says anger definite in his voice

"inuyasha how can you be so heart less kagome is dead and you just want to leave" shippo yells

"don't ever stay that i cared for kagome i want to go and kill naraku for what hes done"inuyasha screams ready to hit shippo but decides against it

"oh i um sorry inuyasha"shippo says knowing he had done wrong but inuyasha has already begun running towards narakus scent they come upon his castle only a short distance away

"inuyasha i trust you got my gift OK"he says with a smirk "you should have seen kagome's face as i used my illusions to kill her it was so easy and she had no idea it wasn't really you i must say you really need to learn how to gain trust with your loved ones"

"damn you naraku i will kill you for what you did to kagome"he runs at naraku but when he strikes they find it was only a puppet "DAMMIT NARAKU" inuyasha screams

"now now inuyasha you do need to learn to control your temper"it was kagura hovering just above them"arnt you forgetting someone else some one you swear to avenge after you killed her to" kagura says dodging an attack from inuyasha "or are you going to let her die again"

"kikyo" inuyasha says just above a whisper "where is she if you tell me ll consider spearing your life"

"to find that out you must find her and you better hurry there is about to be a repeat of your performance fifty years ago where you killed kikyo just as you did kagome"

"i didn't kill either of them you filthy witch"inuyasha says swinging the tetsiga just barley missing her kagura knowing shes pushing it disappears

"good with all this anger now residing in inuyasha he will most definitely kill naraku and i will be free"kagura says to her self as she returns to naraku

just then a swarm of demons head towards them slowing them down a lot "inuyasha just go well finish here and catch up"yells sango

inuyasha not needing to be told twice rushes into the castle only to be met by a perfect puppet of kagome inuyasha so over whelmed to see her just runs up and hugs her noticing just in time that its not kagome the scent was completely wrong jumps out of the way just as she was about to stab him with a knife in his back so he takes his sword out "you are not kagome" and destroys the puppet as he runs through castle he runs across many more kagome puppets and eventually gives up even checking to see if they are real

* * *

naraku

"now its time for the real fun to begin" naraku says looking into kanas mirror finally setting into motion the final phases of his plan

* * *

well there you go i know some stuff is confusing but the next chapter will explain more there is going to be a lot of drama in the next chapter and I'm only going to have one maybe two more chapters so its nearly over :( please review so i know if I'm doing any good 


	6. truth is out

ok this one isnt that good but i really need to get this done cause im tired of writing it from now on im sticking to oneshots

--------------------------

inuyasha

he is rushing through the castle as fast as possible looking for anysign of kikyo or naraku but with no luck just when he was giving up hope he seen her kikyo standing in the middle of the room pointing an arrow directly at him his heart stops hes afraid to move

"kikyo what.."inuyasha starts but is cut off

"inuyasha you will go to hell with me now one way or another"

"kikyo i cant i have to avenge kagome before i go to hell"

"no inuyasha i am the one you love you shall come with me now"

"kikyo i will not go you go if you must but i refuse to"

"well then i will take you there bye force" she yells letting lose the arrow inuyasha takes out his sword just to deflect it but when it does it sends it back at her in full force she dosnt make a sound as the arrow goes through her chest right through her heart inuyasha runs to her side but hes to late she is already dead he screams swearing that he will kill naraku he lays kikyo body on the ground gentley and starts searching the castle

-------------------

naraku

naraku turns to the bond and gaged kikyo on the ground next to him "kikyo you have lived through alot and as you know i unfortunetley cant kill you so i shall have inuyasha do it for me"naraku says as he removes the gag

"how do you plan to do that inuyasha loves me he would never hurt me" kikyo says with confidance

"oh contrare if he dosnt know its you and not another puppet he will be happy to kill you in an instant"

"and how do you suppose that will work you only placed puppets of kagome none of me he will check at least some"

"youd think that but all i needed was one puppet of you inuyasha is so angry seeing the second woman he loves dead he dosnt even consider that one of you might still be alive"

"your plan will fail one way or another i swear it will"

"we shall see but either way today will be the last battle"

----------

kagome

she had ran through the whole castle (or at least it felt like it) searching for inuyasha but hadnt seen a sign of him thats when she seen him he was fighting kikyo kikyo shot an arrow and he used his sword to deflect it back at her thats when she knew it wasnt him she ran back inside to look for a weapon to use against the puppet when she returned she saw him stand before the body and turn she raised the piece of shatred glass hoping she could hold him off till she could get to kikyos arrows he launched at her and she ducked causing him to fly over her he stoped and turned back to her

"stay still you stupid puppet i have more important things to deal with then you"

"who are you calling a puppet"

"what the hell is that suppose to mean"

"that means you idiot your the puppet not me... hold on your an idiot"

"what the fuck no im not damn winch"

"no its really you inuyasha"

"of course its me you damn puppet now stay still while i kill you"

"no inuyasha it me its kagome"

"yeah the fuck right kagome died"

"no naraku just made it seem like that"

"then why did it smell like kagome tell me that winch"

"he mixed some of my blood in with the mixture so it would have my scent why do you think i smell like me"

"hmph he could have done it to you winch"

"inuyasha quite using your brain for once it dosnt suit you and if you call me winch one more time so be it ill"

"you'll what winch" he smirks figuring out it really was her and wanting to lighten the mood a little before he went on to kill naraku

"osawari" she screams huriling him into the ground

"now that we've got that settled we need to talk"

"about what i'm going after naraku"

"i have to tell you something his real name isnt naraku"

"i know that its onigumo why are you wasting my time"

"its not onigumo either"

"what are you talking about"

"narakus real name is uso.."she takes a breath"..hes my father" inuyasha stays quiet expecting her to say gottcha but she dosnt instead she starts crying he puls her into his arms and lets her cry "kagome naraku isnt your father he may have once been but he changed and became narku the opposite of your father do you understand"

"yes inuyasha" kagome says pulling away

----------------------------------------

i know im evil but i didnt know what else to put


	7. lets go get him

"So what are we going to do now" kagome asks whipping away the lasts of her tears.

"We are going to find naraku and kill his ass of course" inuyasha states like its obvious

"so we are going after a man that we have been fighting for three years and never deafeted that now has almost the entire shikon no tama which will make him a million times stronger and deafeat him easy as that come on inuyasha we need a plan" kagome says rolling her eyes

"whatever, so what do you suppose we do miss know it all"

"well first of all where are sango and miroku"

"last I saw them they were taking down some demons out side"

"well I say we find and distaract him till the others get here and we all four hit him with all weve got"

"what ever lets just go" inuyasha starts to walk off

"inuyasha lets go this way to where I last saw him he might still be over there" kagome says while heading the opposite direction "feh" is all inuyasha says following her

Naraku

"see naraku I told you it wouldn't work" kikyo says smiling at the fact his plan was failing

"no matter my sweet this just gives me an even better idea to destroy him"

"and what may I ask is that"

"do not worry you will find out soon enough"

Inu and kag

Kagome and inuyasha are walking through the castle when they hear foot steps coming from around the corner.

"what is it inuyash" kagome whispers as she stops

"I'm not sure but its covered in deamon blood" he whispers back. They prepare their weapons ready for attack. When the the figures come around the corner kagome shoots a purifying arrow that brightens the hallway exposing the figures

"SANGO, MIROKU, SHIPPO" kagome yells running to them "did I hurt you guy"

"No you just missed us thankfully though the arrow got rid of all that blood on us" miroku says examining himself

"kagome we are so happy to see you" sango says hugging kagome tightly

"yeah we thought you were dead" says shippo sniffling while being squished between the two girls

"if you guys are done with this little reunion theres a piece of scum we need to take care of" inuyasha says

"very well inuyasha lets go and defeat naraku" the group head deeper into the castle till they com to a pair of double doors

"Narakus in there I know it" kagome whispers sinseing her nervousness inuyasha takes her hand and squeezes it in reassurance "then lets go" he whispers going to the doors and swinging them wide open they walk into a huge room.

ok im leaving a huge cliff hange here all well tell me what you think of the story so far if i dont start getting reviews im thinking of deleting this story


End file.
